


Argo Navis

by Lodowiec



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fantastic, First Time
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: Сборник гетодженовых драбблов, посвященный жизни колонии "Сверхдальний перелет".





	1. "Нет эмоций — есть покой" (Трасс/Лорана; UST, R)

**Author's Note:**

> Argo Navis - созвездие южного полушария, названое в честь легендарного корабля "Арго".
> 
> \- пропущенные сцены к фанфику "Колония-призрак" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363606);  
> \- пейринг, персонажи и рейтинг указаны для каждого драббла отдельно;  
> \- драбблы по Расширенной Вселенной (но могут быть отсылки к "Диснею");  
> \- названия первых пяти драбблов даны по строкам мантры Кодекса джедаев.

Смириться с судьбой непросто даже джедаю. Особенно джедаю! Один из путей Силы привел «Сверхдальний перелет» к трагическому крушению, а выжившие теперь влачили жалкое существование под толстым, но изрядно пострадавшим дюросталевым панцирем шести дредноутов.

Каждый раз, когда наступала хандра, Лорана усилием воли заставляла взять себя в руки. Могло быть и хуже. Да, казалось бы, куда уж хуже? Неприязнь колонистов, гибель «Небесной феи», предательство Улиара, выхаживание Трасса. Она справилась со всем. И даже несмотря на гнетущую тишину, спертый воздух и тусклое освещение в коридорах дредноутов, колония постепенно вставала на ноги.

Замерив уровень радиации, Трасс и Диллан Прессор пришли к выводу, что колонистам, большая часть из которых состояла из женщин и детей, оставаться на «Д4» опасно. Уже которую неделю дроиды, сооружали нечто вроде насыпи, закапывая «Д6» и ядро снабжения под землю, скоро очередь дойдет и до «Д5» и «Д1». Справиться с этой задачей помогали и многодневные песчаные бури, а мужчины-колонисты приводили в порядок жилые помещения на «Д6». Лорана же помогала разгребать завалы и с помощью Силы перемещать поврежденное оборудование.

Работа велась интенсивно и почти круглосуточно. Все колонисты были заняты. Даже при наличии десятка дроидов и нескольких починенных свупов свободных рук и манипуляторов не хватало. Что такое полсотни человек на целый дредноут?

Каждый вечер вымотавшаяся Лорана приползала в свою новую каюту на «Д6» и падала на кровать от усталости. «Дни» и «ночи» в утробе «Сверхдальнего» превратились в непрерывную синусоиду бодрствования и сна. Конца и края этому не предвиделось, но занятость помогала забыться и не думать о случившейся трагедии.

Лорана достала датапад и взглянула на календарь работ, к которому имел доступ каждый колонист. Уж больше четырех месяцев они здесь. На краю Вселенной. Позабытые Республикой, покинутые самой Силой, и даже в Доминации не знают, что полсотни живых душ ждут спасенья в сердце далекого звездного скопления.

«Судовое время девятнадцать часов тридцать минут. Все колонисты приглашаются на ужин. Приятного аппетита!»

Вежливый чисский голос, прозвучавший в динамике, заставил Лорану тепло улыбнуться. Иногда он позволял Джораду произносить эту дежурную фразу, вносящую, тем не менее, частичку уюта в колониальную жизнь. Трасс, Прессор и Кили разделили сутки на три равных промежутка и ввели смены, чтобы контролировать работу дроидов и быстро распределять обязанности других колонистов, а так же чтобы соблюдать хоть какой-то режим труда и отдыха.

Через пятнадцать минут в дверь постучали, и уже задремавшая было Лорана, не вставая с мягкой кровати, сконцентрировалась на электронном замке, Силой заставив створки двери разъехаться в стороны. На пороге появился Трасс, сжимавший в руках поднос с ужином.

\- Спасибо за заботу, - сказала Лорана, заставив себя присесть. За все это время ей все еще сложно было привыкнуть к трепетной заботе со стороны Трасса.

Чисс оказывал знаки в необычной и очень романтичной форме, и обращался с Лораной немного по-старомодному, будто черпал знания из черно-белых голофильмов. Наблюдая за взаимодействием остальных колонистов – в семье Прессоров бразды правления взяла на себя Марсия, шпынявшая Диллана туда-сюда, а Кили, как единственный свободный мужчина на корабле, оказался в, что называется, мейлурановой роще, купаясь во внимании дам, - Лорана долгое время не могла привыкнуть к тому, что для Трасса она в первую очередь девушка, а не джедай. Всегда вежливый тон, искреннее участие в ее переживаниях, поддержка - Лоране казалось, что все это сон. Трепетные свидания под мрачными сводами «Сверхдальнего», совместные медитации, нежность с его стороны – все это должно было бы исчезнуть, когда раздастся звук гонга, возвещающий о начале дня, и Лорана проснется в знакомой келье корусантского Храма Джедаев. Но нет, волшебный сон не заканчивался, привнося радость в трудовую рутину колониальных будней.

Поначалу поведение Трасса вызывало недоумение и сильное смущение, но вскоре Лорана научилась ценить и принимать его заботу, хотя сама часто не понимала, как надо реагировать на очередное проявление внимания. Она привыкла жить по Кодексу, не допускавшему ничего подобного. Чисс же был деликатен и терпелив, а Лорана с каждым днем раскрывалась все больше.

\- Смотри, что мне удалось найти в каюте помощника капитана, - Трасс игриво подмигнул джедайке и достал из-за пазухи герметичный контейнер. – Джорад сказал, что это деликатес.

\- Ши-шок! Засахаренный! – Лорана аж подпрыгнула на кровати, вспомнив, как однажды на Кашиике пробовала этот фрукт. – Это же пища богов!

\- Тогда для джедая она будет в самый раз, - улыбнулся Трасс, открыв контейнер. Ловкие пальцы подхватили покрытый сахарной пудрой ломтик. Чисс аккуратно поднес его к губам Лораны, и та с удовольствием ухватила лакомство. Во рту почувствовался нежный медовый привкус. Детские воспоминания о кашиикском рынке и массивной вукийской торговке, угостившей юную джедайку-падавана, нахлынули с невероятной силой.

\- Ты не хочешь попробовать? – спросила Лорана, прожевав еще один ломтик.

\- Хочу, - таинственным полушепотом произнес Трасс и мягко прильнул к ее губам.

Сладость ши-шок смешалась с нежным поцелуем, порождая бурю эмоций. Прохлада чисских губ манила и притягивала, а легкие покусывания кожи губ дополнились пряным послевкусием.

\- Ох, - Лорана вспомнила вдруг, что после рабочей смены не то, что освежитель не посетила, но и пропитанную семью потами тунику не сменила. Трасса, кажется, это не смущало. Его губы уже касались оголенных участков шеи, мягкий язык приятно щекотал кожу, а ноздри шумно вдыхали человеческий запах.

Сквозь Силу, она почувствовала пестроту его эмоций, чистых и искренних, но более всего в открывшемся разуме неистово пульсировало желание. Рядом с ней был мужчина, любящий и нежный. Робко отвечая на его ласки, Лорана воочую видела борьбу, происходившую в нем. Желания тела прочно удерживались силками разума. Лишь в поцелуях, да нежных объятьях он позволял себе выражать любовь.

Она девушка. Взрослая и созревшая. Как мастера Ордена ни пытались привить падаванам – девочкам и мальчикам - равенство, от природных отличий оградиться не удавалось. Циклические особенности женского организма проявлялись не только в физиологии. Лоране, как и остальным джедайкам, непросто было примириться с этим. Но вот теперь ее тело испытывало нечто новое, запретное для джедаев, - влечение. К Трассу. Жажду его прикосновений, его ласк.

Сама того не заметив, она позволила чиссу повалить себя на спину. Настойчивому поцелую в губы, подкрепленному гипнотизирующим взглядом алых глаз, невозможно было сопротивляться. Жар обнял все тело. Тысячи мурашек покрыли светлую кожу. Легкий полустон сорвался с губ, когда чисский язык скользнул в рот. Лорана никогда не думала, что поцелуй может быть настолько глубоким, настолько нежным, настолько доверительным. Его руки провели по плечам и легли на талию, а пальцы залезли под пояс туники. Еще чуть-чуть, и Лорана больше не сможет сдерживать себя. Эмоции чисса будто подпитывали ее, затуманивая власть разума, и этим страшили.

Неожиданно Трасс охнул и, отлетев от кровати, плашмя рухнул на спину. Контейнер, благополучно забытый на краю кровати, опрокинулся, и ломтики ши-шок рассыпались по полу.

\- Прошу прощения, - Лорана бросилась к Трассу, желая помочь ему подняться, страх собственных желаний мигом вспыхнул в Силе, и она непроизвольно оттолкнула его. – Я… мне… немного не по себе.

Щеки чисса потемнели - так чиссы выражали крайнюю степень смущения. Он опустил голову и сделал вид, что очень занят сбором упавших ши-шок.

\- Лорана… Я не хотел обидеть или оскорбить…

Не говоря ни слова, джедайка Силой одновременно подняла в воздух все ломтики ши-шок и положила их обратно в контейнер. Трасс завороженно наблюдал за левитирующими предметами. Дар Лораны всегда вызывал у него восхищение.

Чувствуя себя неловко, она обняла его за плечи и уткнулась в широкую грудь. Трасс понимающе вздохнул, запуская пальцы в ее густые волосы.

\- Не стоит сожалеть, Трасс, - прочитав его мысли, произнесла Лорана. – Я… просто… просто… испугалась.

\- Я все понимаю, - ласково ответил чисс, деликатно взяв ее подбородок, и поднял голову вверх.

В алых глазах светилась нежность, губы растянулись в участливой улыбке. Лорана залюбовалась идеальными чертами его лица и, немного расслабившись, улыбнулась в ответ. Трасс нагнулся и аккуратно поцеловал ее в лоб.

\- Ужин? – галантно предложил он.

\- Ужин, - чувствуя, как алеют щеки, кивнула Лорана.


	2. "Нет неведения — есть знание" (Трасс/Лорана; PWP, первый раз, NC-17)

Теплые струи воды падали на плечи. Их ручейки стекали по гладкой коже. Водяной пар окутал помещение плотным слоем тумана, сквозь который едва были видны очертания предметов. Шум воды ласкал слух. Остатки мыльной пены сползали с мокрых волос. Освежитель всегда был для Лораны местом уединения, расслабления, отдыха. После трудового дня высшая радость для нее – понежиться под теплыми водяными струями.

Поставив мочалку на полку, она замерла. В Силе чувствовалось присутствие другого существа. Нечеловека. Стыдливо прикрыв грудь, Лорана полуобернулась, увидев сквозь туман высокий, стройный силуэт. Светящиеся алым глаза, словно далекие маяки на скрытом туманом берегу, таинственно мерцали, внимательно разглядывая ее. В столь притягательном взгляде ощущалась нерешительность. Отвернувшись, Лорана прикрыла глаза и сквозь Силу смогла посмотреть на себя его глазами: ало-оранжевая аура, омываемая струями воды, слегка ссутулившаяся, смущенная. По тепловым оттенкам – мельчайшим их изменениям - он видел ее состояние, ее настроение и даже угадывал ее мысли.

Приблизившись, чисс застыл у нее за спиной, любуясь сильным, тренированным телом. Лорана прикоснулась к панели управления, и шум воды затих. Плотный туман же заполонил собой все пространство освежителя. Мягкая ткань коснулась плеч, спины и бедер. Заботливые руки обернули ее в широкое полотенце.

Преодолевая смущение, Лорана медленно повернулась и запрокинула голову вверх. Мягкие чисские губы, коснулись ее губ, даря завораживающий поцелуй. Она доверчиво прильнула к нему и положила руки на плечи. Прохладные пальцы прочертили по коже спины невидимый узор.

Закончив поцелуй, Лорана прижалась щекой к груди чисса, наслаждаясь гладкостью синей кожи. Внутри него пылала буря – желание, нетерпение, страсть. Внешне же Трасс оставался спокойным, не позволяя эмоциям взять верх, и деликатно гладил ее по мокрым волосам. Лорана тоже ощущала желания своего тела, но тщательно сдерживала эмоции. Кодекс джедаев уже давно перестал существовать для нее. Вместо свода законов, гласных и негласных правил, нарушенных клятв и священных обетов Лорану вела любовь. Самое потрясающее чувство во Вселенной, но самое непредсказуемое. Сдержанно и педантично она изучала его, аккуратно делая каждый последующий шаг. Трасс же проявлял поистине рыцарское терпение, помогая ей понять свои чувства – разговаривая, прикасаясь, целуя. Вот и сейчас он был предельно деликатен, едва почувствовав ее смущение.

Сделав шаг назад, Лорана осмелилась, наконец, взглянуть на его обнаженный торс. Трасс испытывал не меньшее смущение, так же обмотав вокруг пояса полотенце. От болезненной худобы, которую помнила Лорана, когда обрабатывала его раны после крушения и драки, не осталось и следа. Хорошее питание и регулярные физические нагрузки возымели эффект: вместо торчащих ребер сформировалась мощная грудная клетка, впалый живот уступил место накачанному прессу, а мышцам плечевого пояса позавидовали бы титулованные гимнасты Республики. Идеальная осанка и правильные черты лица дополняли красоту развитого тела, а синяя кожа и алые глаза придавали его облику мистичности.

Прикоснувшись к ее запястью, Трасс сначала прильнул к нему губами, а затем приложил его к своей груди, на гладкой коже которой серебрились капли воды, сконденсировавшиеся из тумана. От поглаживаний они тонкими струйками скатывались вниз, оставляя влажные дорожки на рельефных мышцах пресса.

Улыбнувшись, Лорана поймала его взгляд и коротко кивнула на невысказанную, но ощущаемую сквозь Силу просьбу. Сильные руки с легкостью подняли ее в воздух.

В каюте, по сравнению с освежителем было сухо и прохладно. Кожа тут же покрылась мурашками, а тело непроизвольно задрожало. Трасс поставил джедайку на ноги и медленно потянул за край промокшего насквозь полотенца, которое грузно осело на пол, полностью обнажив ее тело. Теперь настала очередь чисса любоваться ею. Несмотря на непростую жизнь под панцирем «Сверхдальнего перелета», лишения и постоянное напряжение из-за колебаний Силы, в которой все еще слышался грохот крушения, Лоране удавалось держать себя в форме. Восхищённый алый взгляд окинул стройное поджарое тело, задержавшись на аккуратной груди и упругих ягодицах.

Страсть и желание ярким пламенем вспыхнули в его мыслях. От прикосновения прохладных пальцев Лорану бросило в жар. Столь сильные эмоции пугали, но они были настолько чисты, настолько искренни, что, поддавшись им, Лорана заставила себя забыть о догмате джедаев. Именно любовь и поддержка Трасса уберегли ее от падения на Темную сторону, и за это она была ему благодарна.

Взяв ее за талию, он присел на краешек кровати. Опустившись ему на бедра, Лорана издала томный вздох – язык чисса аккуратно коснулся одной из ее грудей, а руки, обхватив спину, крепко прижали ее к себе. Прохладные губы Трасса мягко касались кожи, осыпая ее поцелуями. Влажный язык прочертил влажные полосы, забравшись меж грудей. Ее пальцы зарылись в иссиня-черные волосы, а тело изогнулось дугой.

Не прерывая ласк, Трасс привстал и, подняв Лорану в воздух, аккуратно положил ее на кровать. Нависнув сверху, он жадно впился в ее губы и, плавно поглаживая низ живота, внедрил колено меж ее бедер. Лорана задрожала, чувствуя, как на лбу выступают капли пота. Она никогда не была с мужчиной, ничего не знала о телесной близости и боялась. Но уверенность Трасса внушала доверие, даже несмотря на то, что в его плавных поглаживаниях чувствовалось нетерпение.

Нежно поцеловав Лорану в шею, Трасс обхватил ее колени и широко раздвинул их в стороны. Увидев, что девушка дрожит, он ласково улыбнулся ей и достал из-под подушки повязку для сна. Лорана понимала, что он тоже нервничает, тоже боится сделать что-то не так.

Ткань повязки накрыла глаза приятной тьмой. Ощущения в Силе обострились. Она чувствовала каждую эмоцию, исходившую от Трасса. Он открылся ей, не скрывая своих намерений, доверился, обнажив свою душу. Она наслаждалась плавными поглаживаниями пальцев по внутренним сторонам бедер, а прерывистые движения языка вокруг пупка и легкие покусывания возбуждали все больше.

Наконец, чисс деликатно прикоснулся к ее лону. С губ сорвался удивленный вскрик, а бедра рефлекторно сомкнулись, зажав его руку. Незнакомые ласки, смешавшиеся с бурей эмоций, испугали ее. Успокаивающий бархатный шепот раздался совсем рядом. Слова чисского языка слетали с прохладных губ, почти касающихся ее уха. Они соединялись в замысловатые рифмы, вплетаясь, казалось, в саму Силу. Лоране не нужен был перевод, она видела образы, возникающие в его мыслях. Образы любви, нежности, трепета. Образы настолько прекрасные, что, казалось, для их выражения был приспособлен лишь этот волшебный язык.

Глубоко вздохнув, Лорана поддалась мягкому шепоту чисса и заставила себя расслабиться. Его губы нежно целовали низ живота, а ладони обхватили бедра и плавно раздвинули их в стороны. Хоть под маской Лорана ничего не видела, но глаза сами собой рефлекторно зажмурились, а ногти судорожно впились в складки простыни. Прохладное прикосновение языка заставило все тело содрогнуться. Томный стон нарушил тишину. Не вполне понимая, что происходит, Лорана с силой сжала простынь. Волны тепла и небывалого наслаждения бушующим приливом накрыли ее. Эмоции, тщательно сдерживаемые доселе, вырвались наружу, закружившись мощным вихрем. Отрывистое дыхание смешалось с громкими стонами. Деликатные прикосновения Трасса дополнялись нежностью, ощущавшейся сквозь Силу, и это многократно усиливало удовольствие. Поддавшись эмоциям, Лорана кричала все громче, царапая ногтями простыню и прогибая спину. Такого удовольствия ей не доводилось испытывать никогда.

Плавные движения прекратились, и через мгновение мягкие губы прильнули к ее губам. Сквозь поцелуй вырвался мучительный стон – мольба продолжить, но в тот же миг Лорана почувствовала, как мощное тело навалилось на нее. Рука сама потянулась, чтобы сорвать маску, но Трасс перехватил ее и, промурлыкав комплимент, легонько прикусил каждый палец, попеременно забираясь языком меж фаланг.

Лорана чувствовала нарастающее возбуждение. Ее тело желало продолжения, жаждало близости. Возбужденно дрожа, она прижалась губами к гладкому чисскому плечу, а он, подавшись немного назад, плавно провел ладонью по низу ее живота. Лорана знала, что будет больно. Вновь зажмурившись под маской, она приготовилась терпеть. Страха не было. После сильного всплеска эмоций и удовольствия, которое подарил ей Трасс, все опасения развеялись, уступив место любопытству.

Прикосновение к лону, однако, заставило ее вздрогнуть. Трасс навалился на нее, плотно прижав к кровати, и совершил плавный толчок. Болевой стон утонул в бархатном шипении, которое издал чисс. Почувствовав неприятную резь, Лорана заглушила боль Силой и, сконцентрировавшись на эмоциях чисса, впилась ногтями в его лопатки.

Совершив несколько осторожных толчков, он замер. Пальцы подцепили маску и плавно сняли ее. Ресницы Лораны дрогнули, и веки медленно разомкнулись, обнажая затуманенный взор. В алых глазах чисса мерцало беспокойство. Лорана прислушалась к своему телу. Отголоски боли поглощала наполненность. Она чувствовала его внутри, но не могла понять свои ощущения.

Плавный толчок вырвал стон из ее груди. Трасс возобновил движение, и сквозь его отрывистое дыхание рвалось наружу громкое шипение. К ощущению наполненности добавилось тепло. Мягкими волнами оно окутывало все ее тело, пульсировало внутри, трепетало и с громкими стонами рвалось наружу, полностью вытеснив воспоминания о недавней боли. Нежное полотно удовольствия окутало тела обоих, дополняя возбуждение нежностью и теплом. Влажные звуки смешались с хриплыми стонами и отрывистым шипением. Сквозь Силу Лорана чувствовала наслаждение Трасса, и это многократно усиливало ее удовольствие. Он двигался все быстрее, а она, сокращая мышцы лона, подстраивалась под его темп.

Шипение чисса перешло в хрипы, а толчки стали более глубокими. Мучительно нежный прилив наслаждения мириадами вспышек распространился сквозь Силу. Алые глаза чисса вспыхнули, а аура Лораны засияла ярче, пульсируя всеми оттенками красного. В Силе их тела напоминали два сливающихся светила, разбрасывающие в пространство горячие сгустки звездного вещества.

Пик наслаждения схлынул так же резко, как и возник. Лорана обмякла и, тяжело дыша, откинула мокрые волосы с лица. Она чувствовала, как широкие ладони Трасса обхватили ее голову. Прохладные губы касались лба, языка, щек, шеи. Между легкими поцелуями он шептал слова, выражающие благодарность. Благодарность за удовольствие. И просил прощения за боль. Запустив пальцы в иссиня-черные волосы, Лорана прижала его голову к своей груди. На ее лице играла блаженная улыбка. Томное послевкусие от наслаждения отразилось приятной тяжестью внизу живота.

Теперь в Силе ощущалась незримая эмоциональная нить, связавшая чисса и джедайку воедино. Прочная паутина привязанности соединит их друг с другом на долгие годы. Быть может за пределами разрушенного корабля эта привязанность оказалась бы слабостью, той, о которой предупреждали магистры Ордена, но в замкнутом пространстве дюрасталевой клетки без единого шанса на обнаружение и вызволение, она будет подпитывать обоих. Поддерживать и оберегать, одаривая той гармонией, которой ни Трассу, ни Лоране так и не удалось достичь в привычных им мирах.

Угомонив бурю эмоций, все еще бушевавших в душе, Лорана нашла в себе силы прошептать:

\- Я люблю тебя, Трасс!..


	3. "Здесь — будущее Галактики"* (Трасс, Джоб Кили, Лорана и др. колонисты; G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Джоруус К'баот

Трасс остановился перед гигантским иллюминатором, за которым, не случись крушения, должна была быть видна бездна космоса, усыпанная россыпью звезд, или стрелы ярких лучей гиперпространства, которые освещали бы яркими белыми вспышками стены просторного отсека. Но пылевые частицы, осевшие после столкновения с планетоидом, да сильные ветра, засыпавшие толстым слоем песка поверхность иллюминатора, не позволяли взглянуть на унылый пейзаж за пределами корабля.

Глядя на мелкие частички песка, поблескивавшие в свете тусклого фонаря, Трасс все явственнее ощущал тоску по родной планете. Ничто в Галактике не сравнится с бескрайними заснеженными просторами Ксиллы! Величественными горами, покрытыми тысячелетними ледниками, хрустом снега в безмолвной темноте полярной ночи, приятно щиплющим кожу морозом и разноцветными всполохами полярного сияния. По сравнению с ледяными пещерами Ксаплара, столицы Доминации, утроба «Сверхдальнего перелета» напоминала гигантский склеп, наспех засыпанный землей, братскую могилу с заживо погребенными несчастными колонистами.

Каждый день Трасс проверял данные самописца радиомаяка. Каждый раз, пробегаясь глазами по таблице со сводкой активности близлежащих небесных объектов, он надеялся, что в звездной системе появится чисский корабль. Отбивая очередную радиограмму, он страстно желал, чтобы не только лишь молчаливые звезды услышали крик о помощи. С Лораной и Дилланом Прессором они втроем записали радиограмму. На трех языках — общегалактическом, чеунхе и сай бисти — в бездну космоса каждые полчаса транслировалось следующее:

_«На связи республиканский исследовательский корабль «Сверхдальний перелет». Мы находимся в одной из систем звездного скопления Редут. Мы потерпели крушение. Наш звездолет сильно поврежден. Большая часть экипажа погибла. Оставшиеся в живых находятся в бедственном положении. Мы, Диллан Прессор, ведущий инженер-конструктор, Лорана Джинзлер, рыцарь-джедай, Митт'рас'сафис, синдик Доминации чиссов, и пятьдесят пять выживших колонистов просим помощи. Услышьте нас! Услышьте...»_

Далее следовала колонка цифр, отображавших местонахождение «Сверхдальнего перелета» и курс, по которому Лоране и Трассу удалось провести его вглубь звездного скопления.

\- Трасс!..

Чисс резко повернулся. Задумавшись, он совсем не услышал тихих шагов позади. Ало-оранжевая аура мужчины трепетала в полумраке, а яркий свет фонаря ослепил глаза. Трасс сощурился и прикрыл их тыльной стороной ладони.

\- Ох, извини, - зазвенел в ушах грубый мужской голос.

Джоб Кили остановился в нескольких шагах от чисса и медленно, словно держа в руке заряженный чаррик, опустил луч фонаря вниз, осветив покрытый толстым слоем пыли пол. Помня, насколько вспыльчивым может быть этот человеческий мужчина, Трасс непроизвольно напрягся. Всего неделю назад он покинул медицинский отсек, еще не успев толком пообщаться с колонистами. А за время, проведенное на «Сверхдальнем», установить дружеское общение ему удалось лишь с Лораной и Джорадом, Диллан Прессор же крайне неохотно шел на контакт, внимательно присматриваясь к чиссу.

\- Как твоя рука? - поинтересовался Кили, его аура заиграла желтовато-рыжими бликами. Наблюдая за Лораной, Трасс знал, что таким образом ауры людей ведут себя, когда те испытывают неловкость, смущаются.

\- Я могу двигать рукой, - аккуратно проговаривая каждое слово, ответил Трасс. Привыкание к протезу оказалось достаточно болезненным. Трасс старательно разрабатывал руку. И хоть медицинский дроид уверял его, что вскоре эта рука будет так же подвижна, как здоровая, мелкая моторика по-прежнему давалась ему с огромным трудом.

\- Это хорошо, - Джоб замялся, явно не зная, как продолжить разговор

Не желая казаться непочтительным, Трасс вопросительно изогнул бровь, все еще настороженно поглядывая на человеческого мужчину.

\- Я могу чем-то помочь? – прозвучал вежливый вопрос.

\- Да, можешь! - быстро оживился Кили. - Там, в столовой, рядом с конференц-залом, где мы детскую комнату устроили... Тебя все ждут.

\- Меня? - чисс изумленно сверкнул глазами. Человек, по-видимому, истолковал это, как испуг, и медленно сделал шаг назад, выставив перед собой ладони.

\- Не бойся... _друг_. Мы все хотели бы, чтобы и ты присоединился, - Кили широко, но тем не менее напряженно улыбнулся, до конца не понимая, как интерпретировать эмоции чисса.

Трасс настолько растерялся, что все слова общегалактического языка вылетели у него из головы. Медленно человеческий мужчина приблизился к нему, положил руку на здоровое плечо и легонько подтолкнул в сторону двери.

\- Пошли, Митра... эээ... Трасс.

Попытка выговорить полное имя слегка расслабила Трасса. Он зачем-то нужен был колонистам. Не Лоране, не Джораду, не Диллану — они всегда приходили сами — а именно колонистам. Людям, которым он изо всех сил старался помочь и которых, честно признаваясь самому себе, опасался.

\- Тебе нечего бояться, - заверил его Кили.

Вымученно кивнув, Трасс направился к двери, понимая, что выбора у него все равно нет. Рано или поздно ему пришлось бы встретиться со всеми колонистами лицом к лицу.

Весь путь человек и чисс преодолели молча. Джоб шел на полшага впереди, то и дело поворачивая голову и проверяя, не отстал ли его синекожий спутник. Его тяжелые шаги отдавались вглубь отсеков громким эхом. Передвигаясь плавной бесшумной походкой, Трасс отметил, что, несмотря на охватившее волнение, он чувствует спокойствие в обществе этого человека и огромную благодарность. Хоть Кили дважды проявлял агрессию, именно этот человек вытащил его и Лорану из рубки «Д1» после крушения, именно ему Трасс обязан жизнью.

Впереди показались отблески света жилых помещений – отсека, где обжились колонисты. Трасс остановился, не решаясь войти внутрь, но тяжелая рука Кили легла на его плечо.

\- Пойдем, - дружелюбно пробасил он, и Трасс, глубоко вздохнув, шагнул вперед.

Из столовой доносился приглушенный гул. Чуткое чисское ухо улавливало обрывки знакомых слов, смех и звон посуды. Бросив вопросительный взгляд на Кили, Трасс слегка поджал губы.

\- Проходи. Все только нас и ждут!

И, не дав чиссу переварить смысл сказанного, Джоб Кили проворно втолкнул его внутрь помещения. Гул сразу же стих. Мгновенная тишина повисла в воздухе. Все взгляды обратились к новоприбывшим. Испуганный Трасс застыл на месте, чувствуя, как все мышцы оцепенели. Легкий укол страха заставил его вздрогнуть.

\- А вот и мы! – бас Кили прогремел как будто далекая канонада турболазерной батареи в напряженной тишине.

Среди полусотни взглядов Трасс увидел лишь один, скорее почувствовал лишь один. Глаза Лораны Джинзлер, серые, излучавшие спокойствие и заботу, встретились с его пылающим взглядом.

«Не бойся», по губам прочел он и, вновь почувствовав на своем плече теплую ладонь Кили, смог наконец, оглядеться.

Все столы в помещении были соединены в единый большой стол, за которым и разместились люди. Стены были украшены детскими рисунками, а с потолка свисали разноцветные ленты резного флимсипласта. На столе находилась посуда, наполненная всевозможными блюдами – кажется, всеми разновидностями человеческой еды, что удалось принести из ядра снабжения. Трасс понял, люди празднуют что-то. И не забыли позвать его. В их взглядах не было враждебности, только интерес, дружелюбие, любопытство, и лишь иногда – настороженность.

\- Проходите, проходите! – раздался в повисшей тишине уверенный мужской голос.

Диллан Прессор, поднявшись со стула, приветливо помахал новоприбывшим, а его сын Джорад мигом залез под стол и, протиснувшись среди многочисленных человеческих конечностей и ножек стульев, вылез с другой стороны, кинувшись к Трассу. Теплые детские ручки обхватили его ладонь и потащили к столу.

Трасс занял свободное место рядом с Лораной, а по другую сторону от него уселся Джоб Кили. Тут же рядом возникла Марсия, поставила перед мужчинами тарелки с вкусно пахнущей едой и легким шлепком отправила Джорада на свое место.

\- Что происходит? – спросил Трасс на сай бисти, наблюдая, как колонисты постепенно возвращаются к своим занятиям.

Улыбаясь, Лорана повернулась к нему и зашептала:

\- Утром Диллан взглянул на календарь и обнаружил, что сегодня начало празднования одного из самых почитаемых республиканских праздников – недели всех рас ******. Первый день же знаменует начало нового года. Он решил воспользоваться этим чтобы немного разрядить обстановку.

\- И так вы празднуете? – Трасс с удивлением оглядел украшенный подручными материалами зал.

\- На Корусанте и в иных богатых мирах Республики устраиваются массовые гуляния, а мы здесь решили обойтись тем, что есть – организовали небольшое застолье, - Лорана пододвинула к Трассу столовые приборы и добавила: - Угощайся. Марсия специально для тебя готовила.

Гул голосов с разных сторон возобновился. Люди возобновили разговоры: смеялись и травили друг другу какие-то байки. В общей атмосфере не чувствовалось угнетенности, наоборот люди были веселы, улыбались друг другу, даже особенно непоседливым детям разрешалось бегать вокруг стола и играть в догонялки. Все же несколько любопытных взглядов остались прикованными к нему. Но в них не было ни капли враждебности. Трасс поочередно улыбнулся каждому: и малышке Мири, которую совсем недавно пытался вытащить из-под листа дюрастали, и Джораду, приветливом махавшему ему с другого конца стола, и Диллану, сдержанно улыбнувшемуся в ответ.

По спине его хлопнула здоровенная ручища. Да так, что затрещали ребра. Сдавленно охнув, Трасс отшатнулся в сторону, едва не навалившись на Лорану. Джоб Кили поставил перед ним кружку, наполненную пенным содержимым. От одного запаха алкоголя желудок чисса подскочил к горлу.

\- Ну-с, экзот! Давай-ка выпьем за твое здоровье!

\- Погоди, погоди! Пьянчуга! Ты хочешь, чтобы он в лазарете провалялся с похмельным синдромом?! – грозный голос Марсии прогрохотал над общим гулом голосов, словно звук взлетающего звездолета. – Нашел, чем экзота поить! Сам лакай свой лум!

\- Держи, это альдераанский ликер, - Лорана всунула ему в руку бокал с вязкой белой жидкостью.

Трасс обернулся и поблагодарил ее. Взгляд его задержался на девушке. Вместо джедайской туники на ней было надето платье из алого бархата, лиф которого выгодно подчеркивал грудь. Идеальная осанка, обнаженные плечи и светлая кожа, под которой четко вырисовывался красивый рельеф мышц спины и рук, придавали ей благородство. Обычно распущенные волосы теперь были уложены в высокую прическу, украшенную тонкими косичками, а на шее висела дуниевая цепочка с блестящим огнекристаллом. Щеки Лораны вспыхнули румянцем смущения - она и сама неловко чувствовала себя без привычной туники. Опустив ресницы, она скосила взгляд на Марсию, мол ее работа, и Трасс мягко улыбнулся, накрыв ее руку своей.

Его мысли прервал Диллан, поднявшийся из-за стола, чтобы произнести тост. Он говорил долго: о Республике, об экспедиции, джедаях, экзотах, упомянул про чиссов и сделал многозначительный акцент на спасении «Сверхдальнего перелета» и о печальных событиях, связанных с гибелью «Небесной Феи». В финале же он призвал выживших забыть былые обиды и сплотиться во имя выживания новой колонии. Зал разразился аплодисментами и одобрительными выкриками. Дальнейшее же происходило, словно во сне. К Трассу подходили люди, желая познакомиться с ним, узнать его поближе, предлагали помощь в обустройстве каюты, общались с ним на равных, все время повторяя слово _друг_. Вскоре он расслабился и стал воспринимать речь новых собеседников уже без помощи Лораны. Или это просто ликер подействовал так быстро?

Пусть у него теперь нет богато расшитой мантии синдика, пусть традиции людей незнакомы ему, еда непривычна, а обстановка на корабле совсем не располагает к веселью. Пусть их жизни сейчас висят на волоске, а будущее туманно, Трасс осознал, что сможет принять людей, так же, как они приняли его. Больше не чувствуя себя изгоем в обществе колонистов, Трасс крепко стиснул в объятьях изрядно захмелевшего Кили и ловко поймал брошенный Джорадом мейлуран.

Алые глаза, в которых теперь горели искорки радости, вновь обратились к Лоране. Джедайка одобрительно кивнула и, придвинувшись к ближе, положила голову ему на плечо.

\- Кошмар закончился, - тихо прошептала она на сай бисти, обхватив теплыми пальцами его прохладную ладонь.

\- В наших силах сделать так, чтобы он не повторился, - мягко ответил Трасс и бережно обнял девушку, чувствуя, как в сознании разливается столь теплое, столь долгожданное спокойствие.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Неделя всех рас (All-Species Week) - праздник, отмечавшийся на Корусанте в дни Империи (источник - роман Джеймса Лусено "Катализатор"). Автор решил, что это некий пережиток старореспубликанского прошлого.


End file.
